The invention relates to an intake pipe system for a multi-cylinder reciprocating engine having a collector intake pipe and individual intake pipes originating from the collector intake pipe and leading to cylinders that are arranged in two banks.
An air intake system for a reciprocating engine that is known from DE-OS 34 08 898 and whose cylinders are arranged in two banks consists of an I-shaped distributor piece that is composed of two approximately equally large resonant containers and a connecting pipe. By means of a targeted coordination of the volume and of the free cross-sections of the air intake system, a pulsating charging of the reciprocating engine is achieved and thus an increase of the engine torque. However, the large overall length of the connecting pipe that is required for the coordination is unsatisfactory and makes the use of this air intake system more difficult in the case of V-engines having a small V-angle.
It is an object of the invention to develop and dimension an intake pipe system to be installed between two cylinder banks of a reciprocating engine so that, on the one hand, it permits a pulsating charging of the engine and, on the other hand, it has a small overall length.
This object is achieved by forming the collector intake pipe in a U-shape with individual intake pipes originating from the U-legs and with an intake stub mounted approximately at the center between the U-legs and extending perpendicularly to the web connecting the U-legs.
In especially preferred embodiments, the intake pipe system is designed as a collector intake pipe that has a U-shaped and approximately constant cross-section, the same pressures and speeds exist at all points from a stationary point of view. For achieving a gas-dynamic charge effect, only the volume of the collector intake pipe and its length must be coordinated with the length of the individual intake pipes that originate from the two U-legs and lead to the two cylinder banks. The U-legs are to be considered as a replacement of the previously known resonant containers. In their cross-section, they are as large as the web that connects them. For the pulsating charging, the air current pulsates between the two U-legs, on the one hand, as well as between the U-legs and the intake valves of the pertaining cylinder bank. An optimal charge effect is achieved when the total length of the collector intake pipe is approximately twice as large as the total length of an individual intake pipe. The individual intake pipes, begin curved with respect to space, are designed in such a way that they all have a flow resistance of approximately the same size.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.